An April Fool's in America
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: Late April Fool's Special. What started out as an innocent prank ended up as an all-out prank war between Masamune, Toby, Zeo, King, Jack and Damian. Who will win? Who will lose?


**Skylark: What's up guys? How you all doing? It's been a while since I posted something new. Anyway, I'm still trying to fend off my writer's block but I hope you like this April Fool's Special. Just a little info, my very first Metal Fight Beyblade fanfic was all about April Fool's so I hope this turned out better than my first one.  
**

**I don't own MFB.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the shared apartment of Team Dungeon plus King, Jack and Damian. After a lot of group therapy they managed to stay under one roof without trying to rip each other's throats out on a daily basis. That morning was one of the rare times quiet surrounded their humble abode-no arguments, no beys clashing, no sounds of utter chaos and destruction. Just a morning with Jack working on a new 'masterpiece', Masamune and Toby having breakfast, Zeo and Damian having an intense one-on-one video game battle that lasted the entire night til' now and King singing in the shower. Yup, just another morning.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jack threw his brush out of surprise; Toby accidentally dropped orange juice on Masamune; Zeo yanked out the cord of his controller and gave Damian the chance to win.

"What was that?" asked Masamune, wiping OJ of his face. As if answering his question, King came running into the living room, still dripping wet from his shower, a towel covering the bottom half of his body and another on his head.

"Alright, which one of you did this?!" King pulled off the towel on his head to reveal his neon pink hair.

Wait...Pink hair?

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!" Masamune doubled over in laughter, landing on the floor along with Damian who was clutching his chest. Zeo slapped his hand on his mouth and tried to conceal his laughter while Jack was already taking a photo of King with a camera. Toby was only smiling at the situation. King growled and walked towards his room.

"Fine, keep on laughing but...," he gave them one last look," I will get back at you."

King slammed the door shut leaving the rest of them in an awkward silence.

"Anyone else feel that that was a declaration of war?" asked Zeo.

* * *

_A little later..._

Masamune stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. Right after the Toby orange juice incident he went to the bathroom to get rid of the sticky feeling. But first he made sure to open a new shampoo bottle to avoid what happened to King from happening to him. He gave himself a pat on the back for that great result. Yup, Masamune was the one who switched the shampoo bottle with hair dye. He was aiming for Damian but he accidentally switched with King's shampoo instead.

He was thinking of how to prank Damian again as he opened the door to his and King's room.

_SPLAT!_

Without warning a bucket fell on Masamune, covering him with melted chocolate.

"Ugh. Gross," he took a sip of the chocolate dripping on his forehead," Hey, not bad."

A second bucket fell on him, this time filled with pink sparkles.

"Oh, IT. IS. ON."

* * *

Jack had gone outside to retrieve the brush he had accidentally thrown out the window and found out it caused a car accident. When he told the policeman it was his brush the interrogation began.

"What is your name?"

"Jack."

"Uh-huh. What is your last name?"

"It's...uhm...I really don't know but an artist like me does not need something as inessential as a last name.'

"Where do you live, Jack?"

"In an apartment."

"With whom?"

"With my friends."

"Where do your friends live?"

"With me."

"Where do you all live?"

"Together."

"Where is your apartment?"

"Next to my neighbor's apartment."

"Where is your neighbor's apartment?"

"If I tell you, you won't believe me."

"Tell me."

"Next to my apartment."

The policeman just walked away and muttered something about 'psychos.' Man, it was fun messing with people, very tiring too. So when Jack walked in the kitchen the first thing his eyes landed on was a plate of Masamune's homemade cupcakes. Jack looked around the room. No one was in sight. Perfect. He tiptoed towards the table, snatched a cupcake and took a huge bite out of it.

"Ah, for someone who is not as talented as I he sure can bake," the artist commented as he finished the cupcake with a second bite. Suddenly, he found himself spitting out the 'delicacy.'

"H-H-HOT!" he yelled, his face turning red and steam coning out his ears. Jack practically broke the refrigerator doors off as he searched for anything to cool his tongue off. Unfortunately, he failed to realize that when you live with eating machines like King and Masamune the fridge becomes empty at certain times-just like now.

Jack abandoned the fridge and turned on the tap on the sink. But instead of water pouring down it exploded in his face. And while his tongue wasn't burning anymore he was faced with another problem.

"My make-up! It's ruined!"

Somebody was going to pay.

* * *

Damian dragged himself into his and Jack's room, ignoring the scary and very traumatizing paintings that hung on Jack's side. Note to self: No more all-nighters with Zeo. He plopped down on his bed ignoring the noise coming from Masamune and King's room next door. That's what Masamune gets for tampering with his shampoo. Good thing, King's shampoo bottle is almost identical as his.

Minutes later, Damian still couldn't sleep. In the end, he decided to give up and pulled out a box labeled 'Damian's Junk Food.' He grabbed the gallon of cookies and cream ice cream and popped the lid open. He took a whiff of it and smiled. Before he could eat it however he felt something crawling on his arm.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Damian yelped as cockroaches began to crawl out of the gallon. He jumped off his bed, batting away the small insects now crawling on his body, but in doing so landed on Jack's bed which was surrounded by his paintings.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He yelled for the second time before passing out.

Note to self #2: Throw away all of Jack' painting's. ALL of it!

* * *

Zeo sighed as he heard Damian and the others getting pranked. As much as he wants to join them staying up all night with Damian just to battle it out on a video game took a toll on him. He fell down on his bed and instantly fell asleep.

Minutes later he woke up at the sound of a door slamming-HIS door to be exact. He sat up expecting some sort of prank to unfold in front of him but found out he couldn't sit up. He couldn't move at all.

Zeo was duct taped on his bed.

He tugged and pulled with all of his strength but it still wouldn't budge. He put his head back on his pillow and gasped when it landed on a cream pie instead. A look of panic came on his face when he saw a bunch of cream pies placed on the shelf above his head. Something was triggered and he heard the sound of wood snapping.

"NOOOOOOOO-"

He was cut off by pies slamming on his face.

* * *

Toby left their apartment after the King incident that morning and went to the groceries to re-stock their kitchen. He just hopes that the others won't get into too much trouble while he is away.

A guy can dream, can't he?

When Toby walked in their apartment he dropped the bags in shock.

Everything was covered with paintballs! He knew Jack couldn't have done it-especially after a little incident with Coach Steel's office and a crate of free paint he discovered.

Loud screaming started to come his way and he ducked just in time to narrowly avoid the onslaught of blue paintballs headed his way.

Zeo, Damian, Jack, King and Masamune came into the living room, each of them carrying a paintball gun and firing paintballs at each other.

"What on Earth is going on?" he asked over the noise but nobody seemed to hear him. He watched as the room began to look like the park where Gingka and Ryuga had that paintball fight months ago.

Toby just sighed and proceeded to put the groceries back into the fridge and cupboards. He opened one of the cupboards and...

_Poof!_

...ended up with flour covering his face. Toby coughed out some flour from his mouth as his eyes landed on a paintball gun lying on the sofa.

"Well, if you can't beat them, join them."

He grabbed the gun and with a battle cry, joined his friends in the fight.

* * *

"Did I just walk into a war zone or somethin'?" asked Coach Steel when he visited them that day.

Along with splatters of paint, broken furniture was also abundant. In the middle of the room lay Toby and the others who were all exhausted and covered in paint.

"Nice hair, King," their Coach commented. King muttered something inaudible.

"Now can you please tell me what happened here?"

Everyone explained what happened.

"So from what I understand you decided to prank each other because today is April Fool's?" He got six nods in reply.

Suddenly, Coach Steel started laughing.

"What's so funny Coach?" asked Masamune.

He pointed to the calendar sitting on the coffee table.

Today was March 31st.

* * *

**Skylark: And done! I hope you guys like my April Fool's special. Also, Happy Easter to some of you guys. Review please! :)  
**


End file.
